Dragon Knight
by AquaPrincessLovesFairyTail
Summary: Natsu Dragneel has lost his memorys. In order to get them back he has to go through a lot of challenges. On his way, he will find new friends, enemys and the adventure of his live. But can everything go back to normal after his memorys returns or will everything change forever? Read and find out.
1. Prolog

Hey guys !This is my very first FanFic in English so don't be angry with me when I messed a little bit around with some words .If there is anything wrong pleas say it to me ,ok ?But I don't want you to wait longer so here is my story !The first part is from the middle of the story .The Hero is Natsu and Fiore is under a cruel King .Please review and say if I should go on or leave it .It is really important to me so pleas leave some feedback .

Ok so here it goes !

Natsu's P.O.V

I woke up after a long trip.

As I looked around I spotted the rough walls of the cave in were we found protection from the army of the king.

Because my friends were sleeping I decided to look outside

If everything was safe for the travel to go on.

I took my sword and went outside .

But as I looked around my breath was couth in my lungs .

Over the half of the royal knights lay dead on the ground .

In the middle of the blood pool stood something .

Only bit by bit my eyes could detect what .

But as I saw clear I feared for my life .

A huge Dragon .

His scales were as red as the blood of the dead man around him .

His onyx black eyes stared right through my flesh .

He was as tall as the main tower of the king's castle .

I thought everything was over as he began to move forward .

Directly to the cave ,to my friends ,to me .


	2. Chapter 1 :The Fateful Meeting

Chapter 1

The fateful meeting

Natsu POV

I traveled the whole night before I came to Clover Town the capital city of Fiore kingdom.

It was already late as I arrived so took a hotel room near the city's church .Before I planned to change my cloth and go to bed I looked outside of the window .The full moon was clearly to see .Because of the long distance that I walked sleep was the only desire that I possessed . I would leave early in the morning for the next city so I hade to rest .

I searched something yet I didn't know what or why .I only had that feeling of mine that told me where to go next .The only thing I knew is that I searched a human .

Why I search ?

It's because I lost my memories and I wanted them back .

I wanted to know the reason why I had to lose them and who took them .

The only thing I could remember was my name ,age and that I was a mage and what my powers were .After they were taken away from me I woke up in an forest at the border of Fiore .My instinct directly told me to move .I followed it and ended up in Clover Town .

Right at the moment it says to wait .

Suddenly I heard something crash into the wall under the window of my room .

As I looked for someone to go out and look I noted that every light went out and the curtains blocked the sight of what had happened .I looked down as the dust vanished .Facing the wall stood (from right to left) a black haired ,a rusty blond haired (who was their leader) and a brown haired man .The one who has been thrown into the wall was a tall blond haired woman. She had cut and bruises all over her body .She breathed hard and her clothes were slightly thorn at the ends .A thin trail of blood flowed out of her mouth . I felt the sudden demand to protect her .And the men who dared to inflict her pain ,oh how I wanted to cut them into pieces right at the moment .My instinct told me then out of the blue that I had found what I had searched .As realization hit me like a brick wall, I ran as fast as I could to her. Directly into the alley .It only took me two minutes but it was enough time for the hand of their leader to find it's way onto her throat .She hung now above the pavement .Feet's trying to found the lost ground again .She obviously could hard breath because of the rusty blond haired duds iron grip .And something inside of me snapped at the sight in front of me .my instincts took over my body and before one of them could see me I had the black haired dud laying in front of me .Knocked out cold .As they turned to me shock was writhen clearly on their faces .The only exception was the blond haired beauty .She looked completely fascinated by what I had done .The grip of the guy who held her loosened a bit .Enough for her to breath properly .It made me somewhat happy to see that she was alright now .The other guy suddenly snapped out of his shock like state and ran in my direction .His long brown hair was blown out of his face ,so that his gray eyes were visibly .But I gave him the same treatment as the other dud had gotten only seconds ago .One blow with my left foot on the right side of his head was enough to kick him into the wall on my right side .Her was directly out .When looks could have killed in this moment ,the only thing left of the dud in front of me were tiny little pieces .He let the woman fall to the ground and tried to run away .But I simply got after him .

I easily outraced within three seconds and punched him in the back of his head .

Normal POV

Natsu quickly went back to the girl and helped her back on her feet .He wanted to ask her why these guys where after her but he stopped him as soon as he heard the noise from at least twenty men heading into their direction .They obviously wanted to check where the noise came from .But he couldn't shack of this feeling .This feeling that this wasn't the whole reason why they came .He turned to look at the woman next to him .Her face clearly told him that she was terrified and looked for an escape .They hadn't much time left .He quickly made up his mind ,took her wrist and pulled her out of the alley ,into the (sleeping)hotel and into his room .As he looked the door ,closed the window and pulled the curtains close ,he faced the woman who stood there in the middle of his room like stone .Clearly deep in thoughts .

"Who are you and why were they after you ?"

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia .These men were send from my father because I ran away .They sadly got me before I could find you ."

"Why did you came for me ?I have only meet you tonight !I don't know you ! 'I think'"

I don't know you either .But a letter from a man told me I had to .It said that I had to come to this city tonight and find the person on this picture which is you .I simply let my instincts decide ."

They both were silent for a couple of minutes .Till Natsu decided to break it .

"So you found me .What now ?"

"All I know is that I don't go back again ."

His feelings screamed to him to not let her leave him .He didn't knew why but he wanted to keep her by his side .

"Should we travel together then ?"

She looked a little bit confused but her shoulders relaxed directly as she answered him with a question .

"Why should we ?As you said only minutes ago ,we hardly know each other !Why do you ask me out of all people ? "

"First :Because you obviously didn't want to back home ,second :Where is the problem ?We can easily change that and third :Because my feelings told me to come here and meet someone and now they want me to travel with you .Plus you didn't thought about it either before coming here and search a complete stranger .Reasons enough for you ?"

He countered every one of her questions and was grinning like a silly and cute child .She only blushed at the sight and turned around so that he couldn't see it .

"You got me .I will go with you but only if you help me with something first ."

"What do I have to do ?"

She abruptly turned back to face him again .Slightly taken aback .She directly looked at his smiling ,no scratch that ,handsome and cut grinning face .Her blush deepened in it's color but she couldn't tore her eyes away this time .She looked at him ,silent for a moment .As she didn't said anything at all ,he opened his eyes and looked at her cut and flushed face .Her surprised eyes then suddenly changed from brown to a happy emerald green color but as soon as they changed they changed back to the warm but serious color of brown .

"I have to get the Amulet my mother left me ,back in order for my magic to return and make my celestial keys useful again ."

She took twelve golden keys ,seven silver keys ,a red ,a blue ,a green ,a white ,a platinum and a black key out of her pouch that hung on her belt .Each of them looked differently and was unique .She quickly put them back again .

"I will help you ."

"Really ?But I have to get it back from that rich guy who stole it from me ."

"No problem .I will definitely help you !I am not for nothing a mage when not for helping !"

"You are ?"

She looked interested in what kind of magic he possessed .

"Yeah ,I am a dragon slayer .My magic is based on fire ."

"I heard of this kind of magic .It's lost magic and very rare .It is said that only dragons can teach you in that magic .Who thought you ?"

"That is my problem .I lost my memories .Someone stole them and I want to have them back !"

"Oh. Alright !You will help me with my Amulet and I help you with your memories ."

"Really ?"

"Sure .Deal ?"

"Deal !And thanks ."

"Alright !Then lets go and get your Amulet .By the way where lives this guy ?"

"In this city .He comes tomorrow evening back from a trip with my father .He took it with him .I saw it hanging a little bit out of his Jacked ."

"Then let us sleep .We need our power tomorrow ."

"Alright and thanks .

Lucy went to the big couch in the room and lay her back on the ground .Natsu gave her a comforter that lay separate on the ground of the dresser and a pillow . He didn't wanted to let her lay on the couch so he walked back only to meet with her sleeping face .He changed his cloth and as soon as he lay comfortable sleep claimed him too .Tomorrow they would get the Amulet and start to travel together .

So this is my first Chapter .Hope you all like it .The second one will follow soon .Chapter 2 is planed on the 2012 .If you want writhe a review in order for me to know if it's alright or not .

See you on the next Chapter .

AquaPrincessLovesFairyTail


	3. Chapter 2 :The Celestial Queen's Amulet

Chapter 2

The Celestial Queen's Amulet

Lucy POV

I woke up to the singing of the birds .As I looked around I saw Natsu on the bed, still sleeping. He lay barley under his bedcover .He wore a red t-shirt and black boxer shorts .The well build body of his make me stare a little bit .His pink hair was a mess but looked cute to me .Suddenly, it hit me like lightning `wait cute ?No no no .You barley know this man .You can't think of him as cute and handsome !I think I will shower and get ready .`

Natsu POV

As I woke up and got out of bed my abnormally senses of hearing told me that Lucy used the shower at the moment .I got dressed and made breakfast for us .I wore my clothes from yesterday :black long trousers ,a white dress shirt with the top buttons undone ,my white scaled scarf and my red jacked .

As Lucy came into the little kitchen of the room I couldn't help but think `hot! ´

She wore black Capri shorts, a yellow tank top .Around her hips hung loosely a brown belt and to make it a perfect outfit, she wore a black short west with a golden star on the backside .Her hair was loosely tied to a high ponytail with a black yellow ribbon.

I tried hard not to droll over her look .To distract myself I gave her some of the food I made for us .We at fist in an comfortable silent .Till she broke it .She stared deeply into my eyes as if she searched something .I knew that she was troubled just by the look in her eyes .

"You will really help me with the Amulet?"

"Who do you think I am? I don't break my promises! "

"Thanks Natsu."

"No problem! So how do we get there?"

"Just down the street .I think it would b best if we sneak trough the vent and then wait till he drop of the amulet and leaves the room .We take it from there quickly and then leave as fast as we can .ok ?"

"Good with me .Then, let's go!"

Norma POV

After breakfast the two headed out to the mansion of the guy, Samuel T. Jonson, who took the Amulet in the first place .The walk was only 11 minutes long and as they reached the mansion they quickly searched the vent .As they found it they quickly got in and went for Samuel T. Jonson's room. They hid in the big wardrobe and waited for him to come and drop of the Amulet .It only took a little of time as he entered the room .He cursed a little ,sighted a lot ,dropped the necklace and went to shower .

"Let's get it and out of here!"

"Ok, I am right behind you Natsu ."

Natsu and Lucy went for the window as the door opened and then closed again. The two turned around and saw the Butler of Mr. Jonson.

"That is the necklace of the master .You have no right taking it .Lay it down and no one will get hurt ."

"You are the one who will get hurt ."

Natsu was about to attack the man but didn't came to it as suddenly Lucy stood in front of him and blocked him from going any further .

"This is my Amulet and no one will take it again away from me ."

She already whore the piece of jewelry around her neck. It was a golden necklace with a black/gold star as pendant .The man got into a fighting stance and lunged himself at her but Lucy couldn't be more relaxed .

"Lucy move!"

"Don't worry and watch. I got my Amulet and I got my freedom back .So no holding back or mercy !"

Natsu was still a little bit confused but oddly enough ,he trusted her .He believed that she could easily handle him because of the powerful aura around her.

As the man reached her and was about to punch her in the face she only stepped a bit to the side grabbed his wrist and threw him over her shoulder on the floor .He tried to stand up but she punched him on the back of his neck .They knew they couldn't let him lay there .He would be directly found and they wouldn't had a chance in escaping .So the only way in solving this problem was stuffing him in the wardrobe where they had hide .As the task was done the quickly went for the window .

"I can't jump from this high."

Suddenly Natsu jumped and landed soundly on the ground .

"Then I will catch you .Promise!"

He flashed her a big childish grin and she definitely knew he would catch her .So she only looked back once and then jumped . He caught her , Just as he had promised .The two then sneaked back out and made a run for the room which they called now they goal .

Natsu POV

We made a mad dash for our goal :the hotel room .I was still surprised as to see Lucy fight because she got beaten pretty bad from the tree men last time .But I didn't understood why so I decided to ask her when we hade made to the room .

_time skip_

Normal POV

The two arrived at the hotel quickly said that they will be leaving within the next hour and went up to Natsu's room .They directly began to pack every thing .

"I didn't knew you could fight."

"Let me explain .Think of the Amulet as an as a key that allows me to use my magic and move freely .My mother trained me in hand to hand combat and scythe fight .Without the Amulet I can't use it ."

"So maybe your father said that this Jonson dud should get that thing so you don't behave unladylike ."

"That maybe is really the reason but it doesn't matter because I will never again behave ladylike .At least not with you !"

"That is ok with me!"

"So where is our next destination ?You helped me with the Amulet and I will now help you with your memories !"

Natsu thought for a moment .While he tried to find out where to go next Lucy dropped their things of at the door and sat back down on the couch .Patting the place at her right side a sat down next to her .

"What about Hargeon ?"

"If got a friend there .Maybe we can stay there for a week and think as to what to do about your memories ."

"Ok but we have to go now .Something is saying me that this dud know about the Amulet ."

"You got this feeling to ?Ah forget it let's keep moving ."

And with that the two of them checked out of the hotel and took a train to Hargeon ,an harbor city .

Continued following …..

Sorry it is a bit shorter than I had expected it but I try to make the next one longer .Also I now decided to let Fairy Tail members OC's and enemies from the Anime and Manga participate in this story .So writhe me as an review which one you want to have in the story .I'm curios who you want to have in the story line .And if you got ideas as how to continue then I would be glad if you would writhe it to me .I then try to grant as many whishes as possible .

Your AquaPrincesLovesFairyTail

PS Ideas for the next chapter please till July 30 because I want to upload the third chapter on August 2 .


	4. Chapter 3 : The Calm Before The Storm

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait …I got a little writher block but now everything is fine.

To make up to you, I decided to write two chapters in one go. Means : I will upload the fourth chapter not tooooo much later. Hope you will like it.

PS: Your Ideas are greatly appreciated. I need more material for the story to continue and go smoothly till the part where the Prolog is from. So pleas, R&R ok?

I will no longer make you wait and annoy you further with my (long) speech and start now.

Travel to Hargeon

"Are you alright Natsu? You look a bit …..green in the face"

Natsu and Lucy traveled towards the harbor city Hargeon. They were on the train for half an hour now and Lucy tried to have a conversation with him since they got on the train. … tried.

"I am alright .It's only that I have a light motion sickness."

"That is the reason you kept spacing out? Only that?"

"To be honest, no! I only remembered that when I was younger I was riding on trains a lot too but I lay every time on the lap of a women."

"Maybe she was your mother?"

"I don't know. As I said before, I only remembered that now."

"Oh, sure. I should have known that since you LOST your memory's. Silly me."

Natsu once again stared out the window. This time Lucy didn't tried to start another conversation because she knew that he didn't told her everything he saw. But she respected his decision to not tell her. After all they barley know each other. But the top thing on her to do list, was to get him to trust her, because if he couldn't trust her how could she trust him? Her father could have send to bring her back after al. She didn't know that, but refused to belief it either. Lucy being Lucy got bored very fast with nothing to do or someone to talk, so she took her bag on her lap and started to look trough it. After some minutes she got the thing of her desires in her hand : a book her mother gave her to her birthday before she passed away only some weeks after. It was a fantasy roman about Dragons and the way they lived once in harmony together with the humans. She loved the book because she found, since she once saw a picture in the study of her mother that Dragons are mystical creatures and she dreamt since her 6th birthday of seeing one. She was directly trapped in the world inside of the book as she directly went on the bookmarked page. Little did she know that Natsu was slightly taken aback as he saw the cover of the book .The front page was decorated with a full moon and flowers of all kind. In the front stood a big, in brown and dark-green painted Dragon. He was looking down to the woman next to him. She had shoulder length golden blond hair and was dressed in an royal blue dress that touched the ground. Her nearly black eyes reflected the moon perfectly. Her sight only directed to the full moon that seemed to even get Natsu in his ban. His onyx eyes traveled till they landed on Lucy's reading face. He soon stared back out of the window but he couldn't get that Dragon and the Moon from the cover of from his mind so he decided to sleep a little.

~ Time skip ~

The sun hung low at the edge of the sky and was about to switch with the moon as Lucy finished a little bit more of her book. She looked up only to see that the fire mage had fallen asleep, she assumed a long time ago already. As she stuffed the book back to were it belongs, her bag, she noticed that Natsu still sat in his seat, face against the window, lightly snoring. She laughed softly as she saw a little blush on his face.

"I am wondering what you are dreaming about, Natsu."

Her voice was soft but filled the air around them with harmony.

She thought at what her mother was doing right now and without thinking started to hum a sweet melody. The moon shone light blue and filled their cabin with a soft and mystical light that had caught her attention and carried her away into sleep.

The next morning Natsu woke up before Lucy and couldn't help the little blush on his checks as he watched her sleep. Her face looked like the one of an Angel with her blond hair messily framing her face and even falling over her eyelashes. The sun gave her a special aura as she was lying on the bench. He didn't wanted to ruin her sleep so he watched again the landscape.

"You are up early today. Something wrong ?"

Natsu jumped as he suddenly herd her voice filled with worry. He turned towards her only to look directly into her eyes. She literally sat on the edge of her bank, desperately to her what was wrong with him.

"It is nothing. You really don't have to worry so much because of me Lucy. You know, it's bad for your health."

"Ok. I think I should go and ask when we will arrive at Hargeon."

She quickly left the cabin and Natsu could tell that she only went to stop herself from asking and pushing him further. He would love to tell her what was wrong but he didn't want to worry her over something he isn't sure himself. He self was worried too because he had that felling ….

"… something will happen. Soon ."

"I think the same ."

"Lucy you are back ?"

Natsu turned to the door and saw Lucy leaning against it from inside the cabin. She had a serious look on her face. She stared directly into Natsu's onyx eyes.

"We will arrive in fife minutes. Please pack your things and get ready. We will have to move directly to my friends house. Something is up because this is only the calm before the storm. The storm, that will change everything. But to overcome that storm, you will have to trust me. Same as for me. You don't have to directly but someday, it would be nice if you could. I will wait at the exit for you, Natsu."

Natsu was taken aback at the aura of the woman in front of him. She got her things and did as she said she would. She left him. The thought of someone leaving him made him panic slightly so he decided to take his own bag and follow her directly.

As the train stopped, the two directly went for the house of Lucy's friend. It was located at the outskirt of the town. After ten minutes of walking they finally made it. In front of them stood a three story high building painted in ice blue. The front garden held many kinds of flowers and looked just beautiful. They followed the little path to a big entrance with an wooden door.

"Here lives my friend. He is the heir of an export company. Thought he didn't lives with his parents. Only with his brother and some staff from the villa."

"It's impressive."

They both went for the doorbell and Lucy rang a few times. Not long after Sebastian, the Butler of Lucy's friend opened the door and looked a little bit surprised.

"Lady Lucy. I didn't know you would come today. And who are you mister, if I am allowed to ask."

"I …. We didn't planned to come here either. And you are, Sebastian. This is also a friend of mine. Natsu Dragneel."

"Nice to meet you."

"Me too. I am surprised to see you wear casual clothes."

"To be honest, I hate those fancy dresses."

"Haha, I will go and tell the young lord that you are here. If you would please wait in the ballroom. We are currently doing some renovations on the 1st floor."

"No problem. Come Natsu. I will show the ballroom. I warn you, it is huge."

"Sure why not."

The two of them walked down a long hallway. On each side of them were many paintings. Most of them from different landscapes from all over the world. As they entered the ballroom through a huge door made from cherry wood, their shoes meet a white marble floor. The hall was build with rounded walls, so it was indeed a 'ball' room. The many windows were framed with red satin and on the other side of the room was a balcony from were you could held a speech and make sure everyone saw you. Along the wall were tables with chairs, neatly and tidily dressed in white and red satin.

Lucy walked up to one of the tables and sat on a chair.

"The best is yet to come. Sit down and look up, then you will know why it is called 'hall of thousand Angels'."

He did as he was told. As he looked up he could understand that weird name. The whole ceiling was one big picture. In the middle was the family crest, a blue rose with a golden shield. Around it, thousand of angels with silver wings, reaching out their hands, trying their hardest to reach the family crest in the middle of the painting.

"It is breathtaking, right?"

Lucy turned to Natsu, waiting for him to answer.

"Yes it is. But somehow it looks familiar to me."

He turned to Lucy with a confused look in his eyes. She only smiled back.

"That's great. Maybe you can remember something from other things as well. We should keep our eyes open and look for other hints. With enough hints we can fin out from were you are from. This would make things easier."

"Ok."

"Sorry for the long wait. I had to walk through the whole house."

"No problem. I mean you could have taken longer."

"Haha. It is good to see you again. You ran away again, right?"

"Yeah, but we only come here to ask if we could stay a little while."

"Sure. I got no problem with that."

"By the way. This is Natsu Dragneel. He is an friend of mine and I am currently helping him with something."

"How nice of you Lucy. It is nice to meet you Natsu."

"Same for me."

Lucy watched as the two shock hands.

She had to give it to her friend. He really looked handsome and was very popular by the woman. He had short raven hair and dark and deep blue eyes. His face was sharp but not too much. And he was tall. As tall as Natsu. She couldn't help but think that the two of them would become good friend. And as far as she can tell : the two of them are going to fight a lot.

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Gray Fullbuster."


	5. Autor's Note

**AUTOR'S NOTE**

Minna, I am so soooo **extremely **sorry for not updating but I thought the whole story would be more fun to writhe with a Co writher. My friend and I are discussing about how to go on and it takes a little longer than thought.

Anyway I am now asking **You all **for your ideas. You know… to make it more 'colorful' .

I want **EVERYBODY'S **ideas and thoughts in it to make it **OUR** story.

And another reason …. **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!** I am addicted to it and currently preparing Chapters for my new story .But don't worry I **WONT **forget Dragon Knight.

Promise … but only if you give me your ideas. ^_^

For my KHR story, the first will only introduce my OC's. The second in my **TRILOGY **will be the main act and the third of their lives after **THAT!**But I am **NOT** saying what **THAT!** Is, sorry ;P

Sooo ….. I will really try to upload more Chapters, so please stay sharp and don't forget about me T_T . Only kidding but anyway thanks for reading this story and giving Reviews.

**THANKS**

_Sincerely AquaPrincess_

_PS: if I get it right I will start uploading pictures of Lucy and co on deviantART. I already got an account only thing left is my brain starting to understand how to do it properly. You can find me under penname: AquaPrincess13*. I will try to get it work soon so see you next time._


End file.
